


I Turn All Shades of Pink

by Dresupi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Vampire Hermione Granger, Vampire Oliver Wood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Hermione/Oliver/Percy short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.None of the ficlets are connected unless otherwise noted.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Oliver Wood, Hermione Granger/Percy Weasley, Hermione Granger/Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25
Collections: Dresupi's Ficlet Collections





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> _I'd like to take the time to state that while I do dabble in her sandbox, I do NOT condone JKR's statements concerning trans women. Trans women ARE women. Trans men ARE men. Nonbinary identities ARE valid. Just because JKR wrote this book series, doesn't mean she gets to dictate how we perceive it, or how we enjoy it. If you found something in it that was good, or that made you feel good, know that it's valid. Regardless of the garbage she continues to spew. The fandom has always been the best part of this universe._
> 
>   
> 

  1. Table of Contents
  2. Make me like you are || for Anonymous




	2. Make me like you are || for Anonymous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Halloween Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: AU - Vampire, Vampire Hermione Granger, Vampire Oliver Wood, Established Relationship

“Make me like you are…” Percy murmured. 

“There’s a bit more to it than just asking,” Hermione replied, purring softly in his ear and making him wish like hell he had the stamina she and Oliver seemed to have. But he was sort of spent and panting on the bed.

“What else is there?” he asked.

“Lots of hard thoughts for one,” Oliver said. “You’re sort of blissed out at the mo. Not in the right mind for these tough decisions.”

“What’s tough about it?” Percy mused. “I’d be like you and Hermione… live forever… seems like a win-win to me…”

“But first, you’d die,” Hermione whispered. “What would we tell your Mum if that happened?”

“ _I’d_ tell her,” Percy said with a chuckle.

“She’d skin Oliver and I alive,” she said with a grin, even though she was halfway telling the truth. “You should got talk it out with your family first.”

Percy rolled his eyes. “She’s never cared what I did unless it was something she didn’t like.”

Oliver snorted. “Yes. Welcome to parents, mate.”

Percy shot him a look. “You know what I mean.”

“Still… you should still think about it a bit longer than the thirty seconds it takes you to come down from an orgasm,” Hermione said in her matter-of-fact tone.

“I suppose you’re right,” he said, sighing heavily and curling more into her arms.

“I am,” she agreed.

“She always is,” Oliver said with a half-hearted grimace. “It’s fucking annoying.”

Hermione grinned and kicked him gently. “You love it.”

“Help me, I do.”


End file.
